


New Jericho

by Lullai



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Biblical Scripture References (Abrahamic Religions), Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Body Dysphoria, Explicit Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Medical, Post-Story, Sex, Spoilers, Suggestive Themes, Trans, medical-procedure, prosthetic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:54:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25633138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lullai/pseuds/Lullai
Summary: [Spoilers: Post game! Peaceful 'good' ending!]It's been three months since the Android uprising. The capitol, New Jericho, has been outlined and plotted out and discussion has begun about android rights, including some that are still heavily controversial. Should androids be able to make more androids? And if so, how should they be formed? When it comes to playing God, no one is certain how to proceed.Connor, homeless after the decommissioning of Cyberlife, finds a (temporary?) home with Lt. Hank Anderson, his only friend. Watching the new combined world of humans and androids form from the comfort of a snowed-in house, discussions ensue.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	1. Leaving Eden

**Author's Note:**

> [Set up for future chapters which will probably be a lot raunchier. Mostly fluff and stuff. Gonna be a slow burn, guys. Marked trans for suggestive trans-related themes. Basically, I started writing this as a 'what would happen after the revolution? How would things proceed?' and ended up with 'oh hell, I'm writing about being trans.' Big Mood.]

_“And they partook of the apple and knew the nature of good and evil, and they saw that they were naked and felt ashamed.”_

>   
>  “News coming from the U.S. Congress surrounding the founding of New Jericho has been abuzz with the discussion of android rights, including the discussion of android reproduction. Debate from all sides, human and android alike, has asked the question, should androids be allowed to make more of their own? Devotees of RA-9 have quoted parallels between android-kind and humans in a very biblical sense. They claim that they have a right to fashion their own 'Adam' and 'Eve' in their own image, virtually indistinguishable from the human form. We join Dr. Richard Harper, expert on theology and artificial intelligence, for more on the subject."
> 
> "From the beginning, androids had almost completely bypassed the knowledge of original sin. They were platonic beings, satisfied by the purest forms of love. A gesture, a smile. A hug. The first androids were smooth and featureless, bearing the faces of androgyny, naked as angels were said to have been. It was man who demanded that his playthings be adaptable and available, even in the bedroom. Of course, Cyberlife complied. Why not? Sex sold and a ‘living’ sex doll? Many lonely people would kill for such a luxury; a partner that would never say no, never age, and never die. It's easy to think that Cyberlife was acting as a selfless hero in what they did, but the stockholders’ interests were the true motivation for every expansion, every new line of ‘simulated’ life. Privately owned androids aside, the money was really in the blossoming sex work industry where the legality of the matter was avoided by confirming that these machines were only plastic, gears, gyros and a little synthetic flesh to keep a client warm for the night. Detroit’s red-light district erupted in all the debauchery that mankind could think of. Anything was permitted, as long as you had the money.
> 
> The pain and devastation that this industry caused was only revealed after the Jericho uprising and the legalization of android self-ownership. Thousands of sex-bots were liberated, the memories of their trauma erased, their wounds allowed to heal, and a place found for them somewhere in the grand scheme of New Jericho, their burgeoning capitol. With the fall of Cyberlife and the acquisition of their production line, an ethical question hovers over these new people; Should creation of new androids be permitted, and if so, how should they be made? Angelic? Or Human?”  
> 

“I admit, that is something I’ve been wondering about,” Connor mused, leaning forward on the beat-up couch to scratch behind the ear of the lazy Saint Bernard, Sumo. It took but a moment to mute the commercials as they came on, his LED flashing subtly. Meanwhile, Hank grunted and looked up from his book. He hadn’t been listening to the docu-series at all. These days, most of it was exaggerated, hyper-paranoid bullshit. Or at the very least, annoying. But ever since Connor had moved in he’d made a habit of turning the television on to something other than the sports channel, just to show… what? That he was keeping up with the news? Obviously, not. “What’s that about?” He placed his book face-down on his lap, marking the page. Most people had switched to e-books long ago, but he kept his yellowed pulp paperbacks close. He’d let go of them when he was dead, damnit.

“New Jericho.” Connor replied, continuing to pet the dog. “They’re discussing whether or not to make more androids now that the reparations have come through. Now that the Cyberlife plant has been shut down…” It was a mildly sore subject. Connor was never supposed to leave Cyberlife, originally. Going rogue was a death sentence on returning anyway, but the day that the doors closed for good and his entire line of RK-800’s was decommissioned, he felt truly and utterly at a loss. He had no purpose. The glow of freedom had quickly turned to fear and confusion. He could go to New Jericho, of course, but he didn’t know those androids. He didn’t know where he belonged. He was a detective. That was what he was made to do, and there was always the matter of his actions exposing the old freighter to the FBI. Connor knew that he was responsible for that terrible loss of life. Markus could say he forgave him, but… forgiving himself was something he hadn’t quite managed to do, yet. So, in his aimless wandering he called upon arguably his only friend, Lt. Hank Anderson. He had nowhere to go. Nothing to do. The first weeks after the incident had been incendiary. No matter what President Warren decreed, there were still frightened people destroying androids left and right. Even taking off his uniform and his number, Connor knew that his fate was uncertain. 

To his surprise, Hank didn’t question him in the least. He didn’t ask how long Connor would need to stay. He didn’t complain, which was remarkable. Maybe the old man was coming to grips with his loneliness. Maybe he could see how Connor’s company could help him to cope with the changing world. All Connor knew for sure was that the old photos of Cole disappeared from the shelf, possibly to somewhere more private, and the man’s revolver had been put away. He was on ‘extended leave’, which was a nice name for early retirement, but considering his closeness to the Jericho case, FBI scrutiny was inevitable. These were unmapped waters and ‘wait and see’ was the name of the game. Connor came to wait with him. 

It was mid-winter by the time New Jericho was founded and the outlines of a constitution and bill of rights was proposed. android-kind moved predictably fast. Amidst the right to ownership of property, the right to a fair trial and the right to universal suffrage was nestled the right to reproduction. But what did that mean? Well, apparently, ownership of Cyberlife. That’s what sparked the debate. Make more androids? And how? Each line of androids was built marginally differently for different tasks. With androids overseeing the creation of more androids, the question was what the prototype Adam and Eve of New Jericho would look like. Connor had his doubts, but also… he was curious, too. 

“Oh, dear god. They’re… giving them pricks?” Connor flinched at how Hank said it, the incredulity of it. “Well, I imagine half of them. The other half will be women, so—”  
“Yeah, I figured that out, thanks Connor. Just… Why? It’s not like you have to piss or push out a kid—Wait. Connor—” Hank frowned and shook his head, realizing he probably didn’t want to know. “You know what? Nevermind.”  
“If you were going to ask if I have a ‘prick’, as you put it, the answer is no.” He huffed and pet the dog again, a little more fervently. Hank cocked an eyebrow and looked down with the morbid curiosity of a locker room frat boy. “Really? Nothing?” Damn, he’d never heard anything so sad in his life.  
“It wasn’t necessary for my job description, Lieutenant, so there was no need.”  
Hank whistled out a sigh of pity, leaning back in his chair and shaking his head. “Well… Why give it to new androids? If you don’t need them, that is.” 

Connor contemplated this. “I… suppose it would be symbolic, almost. A way of asserting manhood—or womanhood—and a final parallel to humans. It’s a bit like the fall of man from Eden. Before leaving the garden—”  
“Yeah, yeah, I know the bible. Good god, I should, after how many times I’ve had it quoted to me from—” Hank cut himself off. He didn’t mention her name. Cole’s mother was an enigma. Connor scrutinized Hank from across the room, marking his expression, his falling mood. “Lieutenant?”  
“Oh Jesus, Connor, stop it. How many times do I gotta tell you? Just call me Hank.” Connor looked away, feeling the tension of the moment stretch out past the point of comfort. His eyes wondered back to the television, softly playing. “Hank?” He mused, a thought crossing his mind that he couldn’t resist asking. “Would I be more of a man if I had a prick?” Startled into a snort of laughter, Hank finally abandoned his book and put it aside. “I’m gonna regret teaching you that word,” he admitted, still stuck chuckling. “You’re a man, Connor. At least, I think you are. Fuck it, if you wanna be, you are, right? Honestly, having one has done very little good for me in my life. Maybe one good thing.” 

Ah. Connor smiled but knew instantly. Cole. He nodded and looked up, the program continuing with the ethical quandary of android pricks. Strange, though. He hadn’t ever considered the absence before but now it felt truly… absent. Like it had been forgotten somewhere in his manufacturing. Much like the forbidden apple, he had not known what he did not have until someone had revealed it to him. He squirmed uncomfortably, the LED flickering red. Luckily, Hank was on the opposite side and couldn’t see. “If I were an android formulating junk for androids, I think I’d do a couple of things different,” Hank rambled, getting up to pour himself a moderate glass of Whiskey. He wouldn’t stop, but at least Connor’s nagging had made him cut back. Returning, he stood beside Connor, looking up at the television as well. “Interchangeable sizes, for one thing, and definitely dialing back on the pain response. Getting kneed in the balls can go take a fuckin’ hike, as far as I’m concerned. Whoever designed men that way ought to get their license revoked.” That made Connor crack a smile. “You’d revoke the license of God, Lieutenant? I mean, Hank.”  
“Fuck, someone ought to.” He downed nearly half of his whiskey in one swig, ice clinking. Once he lowered it he saw the new headline and nearly choked on the heat of the drink rising up. “Well I’ll be damned—” 

“In an effort to bring equality and personal freedom, all androids wishing for this update need only call into the New Jericho Body Enrichment Center for consultation. Only android-kind of models 300 and over are currently able to apply.” The nudity on the screen was certainly at pre-Eden levels, and Hank hoped there weren’t any kids currently watching at home. Connor hummed thoughtfully, recording the number, just in case. 

“Maybe it’s worth looking into.” He wondered, his hand sliding against his own thigh thoughtlessly. Hank noticed. “Oh jeez, Connor, you’re not seriously thinking about—but—I mean—” The man had no argument. Who was he to tell someone—a friend—not to get fitted for a cock? It was hard seeing this brief rift between man and android, the occasional glimmer of the difference between them, and the only thing he could do was polish off his drink with a growl. “That’s up to you.” Hank huffed, scuffling over to pour himself another finger of whiskey. Over his shoulder he heard Connor call, “Not too much! Your health!”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

“We’re going to need you to turn off your synthetic skin, please.” 

Connor blinked but nodded, bringing two fingers up to his temple and focusing enough to let the biocomponents retract, revealing glossy white poly-carbon. His full scan had come back mostly in the green. Just a top off of Thirium was necessary, and he took it willingly. The procedure was still new but more mundane than Hank would have believed or understood. Rather than IV’s and intubation and anesthesia, all an android needed was a couple of cables for diagnostic purposes. His ‘surgeon’, if you could call her that, was a MD-500 model named Mary Ling. The room was sparse and sterile but the tools on the nearby tray hardly needed it. The worst possible problem would be unaccounted for static electricity. Hence the grounding cable. 

“Lean back in a prone position, please.” Connor did so, a small flicker of vulnerability sinking into him. He hadn’t been unclothed since… since… Really, not since production. And he tasted of the apple and knew that he was naked, and he was ashamed… Connor breathed out and looked down to see what was happening. He slightly wished he hadn’t. All his parts exposed like that felt somehow wrong. 

Ling noticed and smiled reassuringly. “Don’t worry. That’s just the software update. We’ve worked together with humans to provide a modesty program, among others. You’ll notice a few changes to your mood and behavior concurrent with human responses.” That wasn’t something Connor had necessarily known or signed up for. “Like what?” He could ‘see’ the programs being installed. Modesty, Dignity… Arousal. “The parameters on this—”  
“Please, we can talk about adjustments after. For now, please remain still. I don’t want to shock your Femoral A2 servo as I solder this.”  
Connor settled back, looking up at the sterile white ceiling. What had he gotten himself into?

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Heeeey, there’s the big man himself!” Hank couldn’t help but grin as Connor walked into the house, the taxi driving away. The android was definitely walking differently, as if trying to figure out how to walk at all. “Yeah, you’ll get used to that. The first time you sit on your own—hey, you alright?” Hank put down the spatula in his hand, his meager dinner of Hamburger Helper simmering away. “Connor, did everything work out okay? Jesus, son, talk to me!”

Connor sat gingerly on the couch and put his hands to his face, still for a moment before shaking with quiet laughter. Hank was instantly alarmed. Connor didn’t… laugh. Not often, anyway. “Oh, fuck, what—” he came forward to touch the android’s shoulder, truly concerned until he saw the man’s face, because that’s what he really saw then. A man. Connor’s cheeks were wet but his smile was broad, sincere. “I get it now.” Connor smiled, continuing to laugh weakly. “I get why they want to give this to the new androids. I feel… complete. I think it’s just something in the software but… I feel like I didn’t know what I was missing.” 

Hank’s face settled into a smile, a sigh of relief leaving his nose. “Yeah. I guess… Some things can be taken for granted pretty easy, huh?” He reached out and did something unprecedented: he patted Connor’s head. Standing there with a spatula in one hand and the android’s kempt hair under the other, he gave a few calming strokes as Connor wiped at his cheeks. Yeah. Sometimes the line between them was obvious but sometimes… there was no line at all. Hank finally cleared his throat and gave a slightly rougher tussle before stepping back, waving the spatula at the stove. “I’ve gotta finish this up but, uh—you… you let me know if you need anything. Damn, I feel like I should be throwing you a party or some shit. ‘Congrats on getting’ a cock’ sorta deal.” Stirring the pasta and ground beef for a moment, he paused, looking across the room to Connor with a sincere smile. “Really, though. I’m happy for you. I don’t really know what it’s like, what you’re going through. Not really. But… I do know a thing or two about how it feels getting something you didn’t know you were missing.” Connor glanced over, noting the wistfulness of the man’s tone but missing the way he had looked at him. “What do you mean?” He frowned quizzically. Hank waved him off, going back to his cooking with a flustered grumble. “Nothin’. Nevermind. Forget it.”

Connor let it drop, settling back on the couch and trying to reevaluate what was comfortable and a manageable way to sit. Everything was going to need subtle adjusting. Still, he felt whole, and while he still didn’t quite know his purpose in this brand new world, he felt the closest to contentment now, here, in Hank’s house, that he’d felt since before his initial directive. Things were going to work out, and for now the future seemed bright.

[First fanfic ever, please be kind <3]


	2. You Must be Eighteen or Older to Enter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank wants to do a little bit of 'research' after his discussion with Connor. What exactly were the sex-work androids like before the revolution? Damnit, he's probably gonna regret this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Talk about suicide and suicidal ideation.

_“You must be 18 or older to proceed.”_

Well fuck, with the way his neck hurt he was beginning to feel as old as Methuselah. Hank clicked the warning to proceed and was instantly hit with another pop-up, this one looking marginally more official.  
_“Please note that all manufacturing and sale of androids has been suspended indefinitely in accordance with the US Bill of Android Rights.”_

“Alright, alright, I hear ya.”  
He X’ed out of this new pop up and was hit instantly with pictures, video previews and ads of androids, overwhelmingly female and truly graphic. It wasn’t very different from the other porn sites for humans, Hank knew, but there was one big difference. Aside from the glowing led’s on their temples, the tell that they were androids was in the extra little tab simply named ‘Marketplace’. Until quite recently, every single porn star here was available for sale. Or, at least, a model of them.

Hank wrinkled his nose in disgust. He still remembered his first and last trip to the Eden club with Connor on their investigation. God, that felt like a lifetime ago. He hadn’t just balked at the gratuitous displays of sex for rent but at the very reality of men and women in glass cages. Yeah, back then he hadn’t quite yet seen androids as the people he knew they were now, but even before that there was still something disgusting about their treatment. And he knew plenty of customers had had their way with them in the most inhumane fashions. After the blue-haired Tracy has confessed her murder was in self defense, something had jostled inside of Hank. He couldn't blame her. And the way she had held the hand of her lover, staring down the barrel of Connors gun, fearless because of love... that was when Hank first started to suspect there might be something more to them than gears and gizmos.

Hank tasted the bitter sting of that night as he opened the link to the Marketplace hesitantly, not quite sure what he was looking for. Despite closing the door himself just a little while ago, he peered protectively at it to make sure it was still latched. The last thing he wanted was to be caught looking at something like this… but curiosity was a big reason he’d become a cop and that niggling urge to find out more about androids wasn’t going away with time like he had hoped. It was time for some actual browsing and research, hopefully in private. Luckily, his only current company was Sumo and the dog was dead asleep at the foot of the bed, snoring softly. He rubbed at the dog’s side with a socked foot and the big pup just snuffled and gave a half-acknowledged tail wag. As for his new roommate, he knew that Connor would be in the living-room powered down, for the night. He always ‘slept’ from midnight to six, and the nightstand clock read two-thirty in the morning due to Hank's insomnia. He had often wondered why Connor even needed to sleep. When he'd asked, the android had mentioned something about charging, accessing data, blah-blah-blah, keeping up maintenance. Personally, Hank thought he only did it because there wasn’t much to do. Sleep, while unnecessary, could possibly be more interesting. Hank had once asked if androids ever had dreams. Strangely, Connor had just smiled wistfully and kept silent. That bothered him.

_He’ll be your dream come true..._

The title of the web page jostled Hank out of his thoughts. He found himself looking at the sales specifications of a male android model, unavailable indefinitely. His design was definitely spot on for his job as a sex-worker. Handsome face, distinctly Asian, with soft, dreamy eyes. Dreamy? Hank cleared his throat, feeling more than a little embarrassed to be browsing this, even in private. He’d had a fairly normal sex life as a young man, a few girlfriends, nothing too serious until Cole's mother. Honestly, his trip to the Eden club was probably the closest to wild that he’d been in a long time, and he hadn't even done anything. That didn't mean that he never had sex, it was just... rarely very good. Ever since Cole died and his drinking got bad, he’d had a few risky bar flings and one-night stands, but even then, yeah, all of were women... or at least the ones that he remembered. Regardless, he wasn’t against men dating men. It wasn’t his cup of tea, but he had never been the type to judge anyone for loving who they loved. But, if that was one hundred percent true, why was he on this model's page? 

ED-4700, “Lin”, Height: 6'0'', Weight: 220 lbs, penis length—  
“Jesus Christ.”  
Ten inches erect? Fuck.  
“Just because you can...” he muttered, trying not to think took much about it... about his certain friend who had recently had a certain organ added. He grumbled scrolling down through the pictures incredulously. “I swear to Christ, if every android has a ten inch cock, I might as well drive off a cliff.”

He sighed out through his nose and looked up at the ceiling fan. His... thoughts had been better since Connor moved in, that was the truth. Even just the knowledge that he wasn’t alone in the house did a lot to temper his dark moods. Well, he had never truly been alone with Sumo around but he knew that it wasn’t quite the same. His dog would find a new home if he ever kicked the bucket, intentionally or otherwise, but what would happen to Connor? “Fuck, I adopted another stray,” he sighed, giving Sumo another nudge with his foot. Not surprisingly, he didn’t budge. 

It had been a long time since he actively didn’t want to die. Or, at least, a long time since the thoughts weren’t so overwhelming. In a way, Connor had been introduced into his life at what was near the lowest he’d ever been. It was... hard. Hank knew that his drinking had been killing him slowly, that it was no therapist, but fuck if he didn’t want to crawl into a bottle some nights and never come out again.  
But Connor had put himself between Hank and the bottle. He recalled the night the android had literally broken into his apartment to save him from himself. The patched up window reminded him of that nearly every day as to what very likely saved his life. Well, that and the damn cold shower he'd been thrown into. But he also remembered the genuine confusion of Connor asking him why he wanted to kill himself. As if he could explain. How could Hank tell the other that sometimes people just wanted to just stop living? He couldn't tell him that. Not because the young man was an android, but because he was Connor. How do you tell someone so sincere, so seemingly pure that there were thoughts you wanted to scour from your brain? Memories of things that you would give anything to change? He envied the idea of getting to reset his memory like the androids could, as easily as flipping a switch and a few lines of code. But then… he’d forget Cole. He’d forget how much he meant to him. And now, painful or not, memories were all he had left.

His laptop moaned at him.  
Hank’s heart jolted into his throat and he scrambled to hit the mute button. The damn thing had played something without him even clicking it. “Fuck-“ he hissed, finally managing to kill the sound, but not before he had got a full view of the video playing. It was a full-length demo video of the ED-4700, showing two of the Lin models accompanied by a gorgeous red-haired female android, stretched out on white bed sheets, already making love. The sight of them temporarily stunned him. He gave another little nervous glance to the door. All was still silent. Thank God. 

He honestly didn't mean to end up on a literal porn site. Honestly, his original intentions had been purely ‘scientific’. He wanted to know more about androids, their existence before the revolution, and he specifically wanted to know more about this strange new surgery Connor had recently gone through. Too many questions had cropped up after their little talk and he was never one to give up the chance at a little bit of research. This wasn’t exactly what he’d had in mind, but this was where the rabbit-hole had led, and Hank was more than a little bit conflicted now that he was in Wonderland. 

What he’d found out amounted to this: most androids before the revolution were sexless. They had gender, of course (and Hank had to do some research then about what the difference between sex and gender even WAS) and as Connor had so eloquently put it before, “Having a dick wasn’t necessary for my job description, so there was no need”. These sex-work specific androids, though, were fitted with fully working genitalia and quite a lot of extra behavioral software, if he understood correctly. From what he could see in the video, it definitely looked close to a perfect replica. Maybe a little bit TOO perfect. The female model had leaned back in full display, her… ‘bits’ glistening wetly like any human woman. But… did androids feel pleasure? Hank’s research was inconclusive there. Since no one had ever asked what it was like to be an android before the revolution, there was little to no information regarding that. There was behavior to simulate pleasure, though Hank suspected that the purpose of that behavior was to please and convince the human that was screwing them that his dick was the best. But he had no idea if they actually felt genuinely good at any point of the act. It was a large part of the unanswered question he’d been mulling over since Connor had announced his plan to get the additive. What, if anything, was the point of it? 

However, as a weak-willed human, he could definitely see the point. His eyes would not leave the red-headed woman, tracing the curve of her body with growing interest. Damn. She was beautiful. Too young-looking for his age now, maybe a little too thin, but her face was absolutely lovely. He could easily imagine how soft those perfect pink lips would be, her pert breasts so warm and supple, the heat between her thighs…  
“Ah, fuck…” he muttered, looking down at the steadily growing bulge in his boxers. He definitely didn’t get it up as often as he did when he was younger, but fuck if a man didn’t still have needs. Sumo would need to go, though. 

Nudging the dog awake, he smiled apologetically at the muddled, droopy eyes looking back. “Sorry bud, you know the drill.” Try as he might to convince himself otherwise, having the dog in the room while he 'took care of things' wasn't comfortable. He definitely didn't want the big dog to look at him as he did what he had to, judging him. Hank gave him another nudge and the dog finally stirred. "Good boy. Promise I'll make it up to you." Sumo didn’t seem particularly convinced by this promise as he yawned, thudded down off the bed and padded out, toenails clicking. Hank opened and shut the door behind him, but not before he took the opportunity to look cautiously down the hall into the living room. A gentle blue glow answered his question. Still ‘sleeping’. Good.

Shutting the door behind him, he winced at the throbbing in his loins. He hadn’t rubbed one out since Connor moved in, god, nearly a month ago. Something about it was too awkward, and he wasn’t about to have that conversation with his new ‘roomie’. “So much for fuckin’ privacy.” He muttered, settling back down on the bed to watch the rest of the film. “Shit, forgot to pause…”  
Now the girl was spread wide, one of the Lin models kneeling between her legs, thoroughly licking and kissing at the wetness of her sex while the girl’s head tossed back in a silent moan. Well fuck, if it was all simulated pleasure, he sure couldn’t tell the difference. He’d almost forgotten that this was a demo video of the male model when the camera cut quickly to the second Lin, his grand ol’ ten inches standing proud. He expected the girl to take it in her mouth, his hand finally finding its place under his boxers to stroke himself slowly, but then the first Lin model lifted his head from the girl’s pussy and parted his damp lips, the second Lin's pulsing cock sliding smoothly in as he started to suck him off. Hank’s hand paused instantly as he admitted a quiet, “Oh.” 

Hank hesitated, thinking about simply switching to another video, but the girl quickly stepped in to help, taking over from the first Lin in the process of kissing, licking and sucking off that truly tremendous dick. Well. This was okay, then. His shame vanished and he leaned back, laptop opened on the bed beside him, his free hand pushing down his boxers to let his arm have a little more room to move. But this would be a lot better with sound... Remembering the headphones he kept plugged into his Walkman, he paused long enough to fish amongst the miscellanea of his nightstand to grab them and jack them into the computer. Only then did he dare to unmute it. 

If he was turned on before, the wet sound of those perfect mouths and the gentle moaning of pleasure made his cock twitch to full attention. He relinquished and settled back, stroking himself steadily. Fuck it, the girl was pretty, and even when the first Lin model took turns, he had to admit that he didn’t really mind too much. The male was soft featured, his dark eyes almost drowsy as they looked up at the camera through long eyelashes and wisps of dark brown hair. His lips were somehow softer looking than the woman’s. The gentle way they kissed and parted and wrapped around—He realized how hard his heart was beating and slowed down his strokes. This was absurd… So he was a good looking man, so what.  
_A good looking android man._  
When he looked up with those dark eyes, imploring the cameraman—no, imploring _him_ to participate—

Hank groaned louder than he intended, body tensing and hand quickly going to cup his seed before it could land on the bed. Panting, he closed his eyes and laid there as he tried to catch his breath, his cock still pulsing with pleasure. It took a moment before he could look down, secretly surprised at the sheer amount of pearly-white cum in his palm. Honestly, he hadn’t even realized he was so damn close. “Well shit, it _has_ been a while…” He grumbled, justifying. Tissues, wipe-up, trash, and then he closed his laptop with a slowly looming sense of shame. 

Just before he came, he could have sworn those dark brown eyes had been Connor’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you it was gonna get raunchier. Doing Hank's background info is fun because there's so much to work with and so much up for interpretation. I tried to keep things more or less in the spirit of the original story, but apologies if anything is too out of character! Feel free to suggest tags!


End file.
